


karma

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: "If you’re ever mean to me I’ll seduce your dad and get him to marry me then I’ll be your fucking stepmom and I’ll disable the internet every night at 7pm don’t fucking try me"- Sansa @ Joffrey





	karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/gifts).



It had been easy to get Jaime Lannister to fall in love with her.

After all, years of playing the game had taught her how to pull the strings, and if there was something Sansa knew how to do, it was getting people to do as she wanted.

Jaime had never had a problem with her age; if anything, Sansa had noticed, the difference between them aroused him. She played up her innocence sometimes, though she had little to none left of it. He was good, there was no denying that. A good driver, a good cook, a good lay, and eventually, a good husband.

What had started as revenge for the scars left on her body by Joffrey had become her life quickly enough.

It wasn’t like Joffrey could  _move out_ , after all. He didn’t know how to do anything. All of his funds came out of his allowance. He was a clueless, petulant twenty year old, and, at his same age, Sansa had become his step-mom.

Jaime had had trouble with it at first, until Sansa had assured him everything would be alright and they could all be adults about this. There was no fighting love, after all. They were meant to be. Joffrey would understand, just as Myrcella and Tommen did.

It was the little things that gave her pleasure, in the end.

“Joff,  _sweetheart_ , make sure to be home before midnight tonight because I’ll be turning on the alarm and you won’t be able to get in otherwise.”

He had ended up staying at a friend’s place – or, more likely, coerced somebody into letting him crash, because Joffrey didn’t  _have_  friends. He had people who were scared of him, that much Sansa knew. But it was a matter of time; he couldn’t sleep outside the house  _every_  time he wanted to go out.

Or perhaps when she’d suggested to Jaime, “I really think it’ll do everybody a lot of good if we turn off the internet at 7 every night, don’t you agree, dear?”

He had called it a wonderful idea, decided it would be family tradition from now on, and Sansa had watched with a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips as Joffrey protested in vain, threw a tantrum, slammed his bedroom door. But at the end of the day, seven o’clock had come and she had padded over to the living area and disconnected the router.

_Say goodbye to your sick late-night porn, fucker._

And let’s not forget her crowning achievement so far: “Sansa is doing so much for all of us, Joffrey, the least you can do is run some errands for her.”

“I’m not her fucking  _call boy_ , dad!” he had screamed in protest, kicking a chair over angrily.

Sansa had gasped in  _outrage,_ holding her hand to her chest and jumping at the display of violence.

Oh, how Jaime  _adored_  protecting her.

“If you ever so much as slam a door ever again, I’m going to make certain you live to regret it,” he’d threatened through gritted teeth, holding Joffrey by the elbow. “Am I understood?”

She’d been hoping for him to slam the door anyway; he had always been so spoiled. She’d been denied the pleasure of Jaime’s wrath, however, when Joffrey had left the house instead.

“I do worry about him,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around her husband’s waist and tucking her face into his broad chest. “But I really believe he’ll grow out of this behaviour.”

Jaime kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for caring so much about our family, Sansa. I don’t know how I would do this without you.”

Joffrey came home later that day, tossing the groceries onto a table while Sansa watched from the upstairs balcony, her hands on the railings. He looked up at her and they held each other’s gaze for a moment, until she smiled, an empty smile, one full of victory. “Good night, Joffrey,” she said to him, sweetly. “Your dad and I will want to talk to you tomorrow.”

It was all the sweeter when he merely seethed in silence until she reached the door to the master bedroom. “Don’t forget your prayers.”


End file.
